parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Wilde and the Adventure of All Time
Cast: *Paige - Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Aladdin - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Paige's Grandfather - Fox (Mary Poppins; 1964) *Wordsworth - Chicken (Cow and Chicken) *Scheherazade (Evil) - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Tambor - Scorch (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Sultan - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Princess (Aladdin's Wife) - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Alice - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Dorothy Gale - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Humpthy Dumpthy - Freddy (Barnyard) *Sleeping Beauty - Clover (All Hail King Julien) *Cinderella - Nellie (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) *Rumplestiltskin - January Q. Irontail (Here Comes Peter Cottontail; 1971) *Jack - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *King Henry VIII (Skinny) - I.M. Weasel *King Henry VIII (Fat) - Shackelford (Clifford's Really Big Movie) *Baker - Pretty Boy (Teacher's Pet) *Blondebeard - Blu (Rio) *Blackbeard - Nigel (Rio) *Long John Silver - Don Karnage (TaleSpin) *Pharaoh - Mr. Hose (31 Minutes) *Prince Rajee - Rollo (A Movie of Eggs) *Sphinx - Skull (Bartok the Magnificent) *CleoFATra - Ubasti (Treasure Buddies) *Cleopatra (Beautiful) - Rosebud (Buddies) *Tyranosaurus Rex - Carnotaurus (The Land Before Time) *Scheherazade (Good) - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Alan - Winnie the Pooh *2 Bullies (Metal Mouth & Freckle Face) - Ramone and Puff (Krypto the Superdog) *Evil Sorcerer in "Aladdin" book - Cain (Jungle Cubs) *King Henry VIII's Wife - Stella (Over the Hedge) *King Henry VIII's Sister - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *King Henry VIII's Cousin - Buck (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *King Henry VIII's ??? - Rikki-Tikki-Tavi *Fat Young Girl - Kinyonga (The Lion Guard) *Fat Little Boy - Mtoto (The Lion Guard) *Coachman - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Footman - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Lions - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *2 Pirate Mates - Mauro and Charlie (Rio series) *Long John Silver's Pirate Crew - Various Animal Villains *Polly - Ono (The Lion Guard) *Mermaids - Various Female Animals *Sea Monster - Octopus (Return to Neverland) *Pharaoh's 2 Servents - Tenison Salt and Ball Von Ball (31 Minutes) *Don Quixote - Krypto the Superdog *Sancho Panza - Streaky the Supercat (Krypto the Superdog) Gallery: Fox (Skunk Fu).jpg|Fox as Paige Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Aladdin Fox (Mary Poppins).jpg|The Fox (from "Mary Poppins") as Paige's Grandfather Chicken-0.jpg|Chicken as Wordsworth Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as Scheherazade (Evil) Scorch.png|Scorch as Tambor Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Rabbit as the Sultan Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as the Princess (Aladdin's Wife) Angel.jpg|Angel as Alice Pepper Clark.png|Pepper Clark as Dorothy Gale Freddy the Ferret.png|Freddy as Humpty Dumpty Cute Clover.png|Clover as Sleeping Beauty Nellie (Charlotte's Web).jpg|Nellie as Cinderella January Q Irontail Gif.jpg|Jnauary Q. Irontail as Rumplestiltskin Spike ID S4E24.png|Spike as Jack I.M. Weasel.jpg|I Am Weasel as King Henry VIII (Skinny) Shackelford.jpg|Shackelford as King Henry VIII (Fat) Pretty Boy.jpg|Pretty Boy as the Baker Blu.jpg|Blu as Blondebeard Nigel rio villain.jpg|Nigel as Blackbeard Don Karnage-0.jpg|Don Karnage as Long John Silver Mr. Hose.jpg|Mr. Hose as the Pharaoh Rollo.jpg|Rollo as Prince Rajee Skull (Bartok the Magnificent).png|The Skull (from "Bartok the Magnificent") as the Sphinx Ubasti.jpg|Ubasti as CleoFATra Rosebud.jpg|Rosebud as Cleopatra (Beautiful) Carnotaurus.jpg|The Carnotaurus as the Tyranosaurus Rex Gidget dog.png|Gidget as Scheherazade (Good) Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Alan Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Aladdin and the Adventure of All Time spoofs